


Appreciate Your Surroundings

by Aristos_Achaion1734



Series: And I Replied [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Break, Alfred Pennyworth Keeps the Family Together, Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alfred Pennyworth Tries, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, But it is Importatnt to Me, Chaotic Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson is Bad at Feelings, Duke Thomas is Signal, Duke Thomas is a Batfamily Member, Duke Thomas is the Sane One, F/M, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, How Do I Tag, HumoUr is not a Tag and That Makes Me Sad, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Not Necessary For The Plot, Oblivious Dick Grayson, Past Character Death, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, There's Not a Tag For That?, Wise and Sarcastic Alfred Pennyworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristos_Achaion1734/pseuds/Aristos_Achaion1734
Summary: Dick and Alfred have tea.Companion piece to Friends- Sorry, Boyfriends* (FSB) taking place between the 3rd and 4th chapter. Not necessary to read this, and won’t be an important plot point in FSB later but I am counting it as part of this AU.It is, however, necessary to read FSB before you read this as it takes place during the events of the story.
Relationships: Implied Future Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, past Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon
Series: And I Replied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Appreciate Your Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys so just saying that this was supposed to initially be a ‘scene,’ maybe two, in my FSB (Friends- Sorry, Boyfriends*) fic, and my longest scene, which was an absolute monster for me to write was 1,500 words somehow. But on average? I do around 500-600 words for a scene. So this won’t be too long. I extended it as long as I could manage but believe that it was quite hard; I did my best.
> 
> Title is from the quote: "Tea time is a time to slow down, pull back, and appreciate your surroundings."
> 
> Disclaimer, for legal purposes: all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

After they bid goodbye to the boys, and let them go to have lunch, Alfred led the way to the sitting room. Everyone else was having lunch at that time, and hence the ‘breakfast nook’ as they dubbed it, a place where they usually had tea and all meals, was occupied. Luckily they had a backup location.

Alfred had asked if he wishes to participate with the others and have lunch with them rather than their tea, but Dick refused. He wasn’t hungry, he didn’t have time for their brood of crazy vigilante family, and he truly missed Alfred. He wanted to spend some time with the man.

They start some small talk, Alfred telling him about the recent shenanigans at Wayne manor, about the kids, about Bruce. And Dick responding with stories from the station, about his week with Damian, the boy’s night with Tim and Damian. It went back and forth for a few minutes. They did not mention Jason, they mentioned all of the kids in the family but not Jason.

Until they did.

“It is nice to talk to you, Master Dick. The manor may house a, excuse my rude expression but, I believe the adequate word would be man-child,” states Alfred, making Dick snort in an undignified way. “As well as Masters, Timothy, Damian, and Duke, and Miss Stephanie does come by often enough to live here too. But you and Master Jason have not spent near enough time with me since you have ventured on your own for me to be satisfied,” continues Alfred.

Sheepishly, Dick rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that?” he inquires, drawing out the foremost word in an ‘ _I have no excuse’_ kind of way people do sometimes. The question isn’t ‘am I _really_ sorry?’ but rather ‘I am sorry, will you accept my apology?’ Luckily, Alfred understands and nods; affirming.

“Speaking of Jason actually, we’ve been talking a lot more recently, getting along,” Dick states proudly, knowing that Alfred’s one wish was for them to get along back when Jason was new to the family and Dick was bitter. “Put the past behind us,” Dick adds.

Alfred raises a single eyebrow, in the typical Alfred fashion to indicate surprise. “Really? While it is true that Master Jason was making amends, you two had a quite volatile relationship for a long time. I did not expect you to ‘get along’ as easily as your words suggest, I must admit.” Declares Alfred, not sugar-coating his beliefs. That’s the thing with Alfred, blunt honesty presented in a kind tone. Makes you realise a lot of things.

“Hang on Alfred, what do you mean we had a volatile relationship? We got along towards his…” _death_ goes unspoken. He trails off and amends, “towards the end. I want my little brother back and I’m willing to work for it, Alfred.

“You are correct, sir. But you must remember your roots along with your fruit, you didn’t always have what you had towards the end,” reminds Alfred kindly. ”And when Master Jason returned, it was like all of the progress you made was simply gone, or rather, like it was never there before; as if both of you had forgotten. You have to face that, essentially, that civility, that kindship you two held, that is gone forever. You cannot get that back.”

“Are you suggesting I just give up on him?” Demands Dick incredulously.

“No, of course not, young sir,” exclaims Alfred, scandalised Dick even suggested that. “I am merely stating that since you cannot get the past back, you need to forge something new. Something different. You cannot get hung up at what was, because then you can’t live what _is_ ,” teaches Alfred enlighteningly.

Dick nods along. Alfred has a point. He and Jason will never be the same they were before the Joker tore them apart. They can just grow. Grow together.

“You need to grow together,” like a mind reader, Alfred echoes the sentiment. “Whatever that _something different_ is, you need to do it together, and wherever that goes you will have the whole family ‘backing you up,’ as vigilantes are so fond of saying,” Alfred states knowingly. Dick nods.

_Wait, that implies…_

“Alfred, there is nothing between me and Jason like that,” Dick states with an incredulous laugh. “We’re just friends.”

“’friends’ not ‘brothers,’ Master Dick, I will be candid, you two never had a brotherly bond as you currently have with the other young masters.”

Dick splutters, “yes but that doesn’t mean-”

“Dickelina, Dickie-dee-doo, Dick-tack-toe. My guy! You’re here, yet you don’t say hello?” Interrupts Steph before Dick can correct Alfred on his truly outrageous theory, _Him and Jason?_ Wow okay.

Duke is trailing behind Steph, shaking his head at the _truly terrible_ nicknames. Dick repeats the sentiment.

“Hi Steph, Duke,” spoke Dick with a chuckle, going in for a hug from her. Steph and Cass are the only family members who openly appreciate his hugs and initiate a lot of them too.

Damian is shy. Tim is touch-starved but too independent and “fine” to admit it. Jason would point a gun at him, well, he’s not too sure now but going by previous data… yeah, he won’t risk it. Babs and he are on good terms but it is honestly a bit awkward to hug her, especially since it brings his memory back to when he was pressed against her in _other_ ways.

Duke is fine with hugs but is not used to getting them as often as Dick gives them out. He also finds that the amount of hugs is a little funny, but he never outright complains so, Dick will take that as permission to carry on. His humorous outlook on the situation is shown by his fond eye roll when Dick goes to hug him.

Not a second after he leaves the warm embrace with Duke does he have an angry Steph aggressively jabbing her pointer finger into the centre of his chest. Even Duke looks a bit surprised, “Hey, I thought we were here to _reprimand_. Not attack! With how furiously you’re doing that he will have bruises for God’s sake.” Reprimands Duke, ironically since they’re apparently here to reprimand Dick, not each other.

“The fucker deserves it,” _okay ouch what the hell have I done? I don’t remem_ \- “I have seen him exactly once, in the past month,” she gestures wildly with her pointer finger at the mention of the number one, “and that was on fucking _patrol_. The last time I’ve seen you out of costume to actually, you know, spend time with your family, was before _Tim took on his case_. That was _three_ fucking _months_ ago, asshole!” rants Steph.

And Dick will get whiplash because she’s back to hugging him again? “I missed you.”

“Um,” Dick says intelligently, and confusedly. “I’m confused, do you hate me or…?” He asks honestly.

“No, I just,” a pause, trying to pick the right words no doubt, “needed that out of my system.” She nods as she speaks, apparently satisfied with her word choice. Dick laughs. “Now come on! Me, Duke, and you let’s go watch a movie or something.”

She starts to tug at his wrist, he winces, he had 15 minutes to spare, he used up 12 of those just now with Alfred. Unless that movie is 3 minutes long he will be late to work. “I actually can’t,” he admits and recounts why.

“Oh no, Alright,” Steph says with a sigh, dejected. Duke shares the sentiment apparently because his face falls too. He needs to spend more time with them, he realises. “This _one_ time you have a valid excuse. Next time only an Arkham outbreak will save you from our amazing company.” She laughs, pointing with her finger at the mention of the digit in the same way as previously, only this time it is calm rather than angered, Dick laughs too.

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that. Right! I should get going. My partner will hang, draw, and quarter me if I’m late one more time.” He bids goodbye to his siblings, well, one legally fostered brother, and one pseudo-sister. His family, _shaking my head_.

When he gets to Alfred he sees the glint in his eye, Dick shakes his head, there is nothing, _Alfie, we’re just friends and that is final_. Alfred cocks his head, _if that is what you believe, Master Dick_. Dick doesn’t know how to persuade him further so he does not. They hug and he goes on his way.

\------

On his way to the station, he ponders Alfred’s suggestion. Sure, Jason has grown into a handsome young man, and _oh I sound like an old man_. He’s hot! Okay? Jason is hot. But that is aesthetics. Everyone notices aesthetics that does not mean there is anything romantic about it. He shuts that line of questioning down. Jason is his friend – _his brother_.

But the general topic of Jason and their friendship does not leave his mind. They _do_ need to grow. They’ve planted their seeds now. And to grow you need to water the seed. Pay attention and time to it. That is what he will do, thinks Dick determinedly. He hits the call button.

“Hey, Jace! I was thinking, wanna meet up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chaotic Steph is my favourite. I see her as a light hearted character that obviously has shit going on, but she will put that aside and be a chaotic force. It is similar to how I see Dick’s character in a way of being the ‘resident sunshine’ of the family and stuff (read my character study on Dick if you haven’t already and you’re interested!).
> 
> I know little about Steph, Duke, Cass, and Barbara. So they will be limited in this AU, which I have decided to call the AIR AU cause initials actually worked out here, FYI.
> 
> Hope you liked it!!! Xxx


End file.
